This application requests continued support for the Massachusetts Institute of Technology's (MIT) Clinical Research Center (CRC), the principal locus for MIT's research programs involving human subjects. Ongoing and projected research projects described in this application involve 16 protocols directed by 24 principal and co-investigators. Major areas currently under investigation include the clinical neurosciences (neurology; sensorimotor physiology; autonomic nervous system; neuroendocrinology; neuropsychology and the behavioral neurosciences; neuropsychopharmacology); metabolism (amino acid and metabolism; obesity); and biomedical engineering (cardiovascular physiology). This constellation of interests and expertise facilitates collaborative research at the CRC on processes or diseases which involve both neurobehavioral and metabolic phenomena such as obesity or the effects of drugs and nutrients on behavior. While most of the CRC's growth in recent years has been in the neurosciences, the CRC remains MIT'S major component undertaking research in nutrition and metabolism in humans. Three of the major CRC users, Professors Suzanne Corkin, Richard Wurtman and Vernon Young are recipients of seven to ten year NIH or NIMH merit awards. Since 1990 the CRC has reported on academic and research matters to the joint Harvard-MIT Division of Health Sciences and Technology (HST); as a patient-care entity it continues to report to the MIT Medical Department.